


Vodka Bets

by Kat28



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9931385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “What do you mean you can out drink me?” Yuri asks glaring at his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short.

“What do you mean you can out drink me?” Yuri asks glaring at his husband. 

“I have more body mass, котенок” Beka says staring at Yura like he’s stating the obvious. 

“Fine then tough guy. If you think you can out drink me then prove it.” Yura says. 

“Okay. Want to make it a bet?” Beka asks with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“Oh. You’re on. Name your terms.” Yuri states. 

“If I win you need to do the dishes for a week.” Beka smirks knowing how much his husband loathes doing dishes

“Fine. If I win then you need to blow me for me for a week straight.” Yuri smirked back. Oh he was going to enjoy winning this one. 

“Just to confirm that’s a blow job a day, котенок.” Beka winks, “How is that a chore? We both know that’s basically your morning coffee.” 

Yuri just rolls his eyes reaching for the vodka and the shot glasses, “Here we go.” He fills the glasses and passes one to Beka. 

They keep drinking until around the 10th shot things start to get hard to remember and by the next morning they don’t know who won. 

“Wait I for sure won!” Yuri exclaims. 

“Yura. We have zero clue what happened last night. There is zero way to know who won.” Beka tells his husband smiling, that being said “If you really want that blow job I’m willing to oblige.”


End file.
